criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death of a Thousand Cuts
Death of a Thousand Cuts is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case of the game. It is the fourth case set in the city of Coral Grove and also the fourth one to take place in the Steamboat Harbor district. Plot Lydia and the player have the day off, resulting in Lydia's suggestion that the two investigators go fishing. While fishing, Lydia is about to reveal a bit about her past, but is interrupted by a scream. The duo immediately start investigating and find the corpse of waiter-turned-butler Avery Rollins' mutilated body beside a marble boat. As the investigation ensued, five characters were flagged as suspects: Alastair Mortimer, the richest man in Coral Grove, was revealed to have hired Avery as a butler when he got fired from his job at the Mortimer restaurant, but Avery did his job horribly and even was able to bruise Alastair's ego; District Attorney Derek Prescott has won every single case he has faced, but lost his record when the victim was on trial for assault and bribed his way out of evading jail time, angering Prescott, who wishes that the trial was dealt with fairly; taxi cab driver Julie Snow was waiting for her money from the victim (due to him not paying her), but when Avery tried to skip town, she planned to attack him, but Lydia believes she planned to kill him; martial artist Eiji Itagaki got into a fight with the victim and lost despite his skill in martial arts, embarassing him; and Nathan Foster has an attachment to a doll which was stolen by the victim. After confirming the murder weapon to be a katana, and investigating Alastair's house and a rooftop pool, Eiji was identified as Avery's killer. Initially denying involvement, Eiji reminded the player of how he got into a physical altercation with Avery and lost despite his skill in martial arts. The news got out of his loss, taking a toll on his business of training people. Eiji was losing money and knew he wouldn't be able to support himself or his family. To get revenge, he used an old Chinese method of murder. He kidnapped Avery and admitted he took more than pleasure in slowly cutting Avery to death. Deeming the martial artist to be insane, Lydia shipped him off to court. Justice Lawson, eating sushi during the trial, found it absolutely disgusting how someone could cut another being up until they die. Eiji said he only wanted to get revenge for the victim infringing on his livelihood, but Lawson didn't want to hear his attempt in justifying murder. Lawson then sentenced Eiji to 35 years in prison with mandatory counseling for his "pleasure" during the murder. District Attorney Prescott requests the player's help in his special investigation into the secret society. He saw someone suspiciously at the murder scene and asks for help. After talking to him, Lydia does not think it is a good idea to continue helping Prescott, but wants to investigate to inform the chief. There, a locked safe is found with an old paper with a symbol inside it. Callum identifies the symbol to be the insignia of the Inferna Angeli. Lane is told about this, resulting in him worrying about dealing with both a secret society and corrupt cops in the CGPD. Also, when Prescott asks if anything was discovered, Lydia lies and tells him they couldn't find anything. He thanks the player anyways and leaves with Lydia suspecting that Prescott is a member of the secret society trying to keep tabs on the department's investigation into them. Meanwhile, Lane reminds the player to deal with the corruption, so Cecilia joins them in investigating Augie's stalking of Nathan Foster. Augie says he is just making sure Nathan goes nowhere near his family, explaining his overprotective side is what keeps his family safe. He thinks Nathan is up to something, so he snapped a photo of him, but Nathan caught him and broke his smartphone. Augie's smartphone is found and Hunter identifies a photo of Nathan holding Officer Timothy Everett's gun. When questioned about it, he denies doing that and threatens to sue the police force should he be continually harassed. Once that's done, Ina rushes in to tell the player that Alastair was attacked and his house was broken into. Lydia joins the player in talking to Alastair, who only remembers relaxing in his lounge when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Then, he was knocked out. Once he was conscious, he noticed his house was ransacked and dialed the cops immediately. A threat to the CGPD with the Inferna Angeli symbol on it is found; Shane identifies the handwriting to be that of Julie Snow's. When arresting her, she gladly admits to being part of the secret society since she is part Irish. Lydia was confused as to how that was relevant, but Julie attacked Alastair to show that no one is safe from them. Lydia heard enough and took her away. With everything done, Callum notes that there is more to answer if they are to understand what's going on. Lydia then asks Chief Harper if she can still have the rest of the day off to fish with the player, and he agrees. Summary Victim *'Avery Rollins' (experienced immense pain as he was slowly cut a thousand times) Murder Weapon *'Katana' Killer *'Eiji Itagaki' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mocha *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect practices Tai Chi Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mocha Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mocha *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect practices Tai Chi Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mocha *The suspect has an addiction *The suspect practices Tai Chi Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *The suspect has an addiction Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks mocha. *The Killer has an addiction. *The Killer practices Tai Chi. *The Killer has a tattoo. *The Killer is under 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Marble Boat. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Metal Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Avery Rollins) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Text Message) * Analyze Text Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has an addiction) * Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Brooch) * Examine Brooch. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Alastair Mortimer) * Ask Alastair Mortimer why he was on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Alastair's Hair on Brooch identified under microscope; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mortimer's House) * Investigate Mortimer's House. (Prerequisite: Alastair Mortimer interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Note) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Case ID Number) * Analyze Case ID Number. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Derek Prescott) * Question District Attorney Prescott about representing the victim. (Prerequisite: Case ID Number analyzed) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: I.O.U.; New Suspect: Julie Snow) * Talk to Julie Snow about the victim's debt to her. (Prerequisite: I.O.U. unraveled) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks mocha) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Rooftop Pool. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Answering Machine) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Court Paper) * Talk to District Attorney Prescott about his loss. (Prerequisite: Court Paper restored; Profile updated: Derek drinks mocha) * Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Analyze Answering Machine. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Eiji Itagaki) * Question Eiji Itagaki about his problem with the victim. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed; Profile updated: Eiji has an addiction; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mortimer's Living Room) * Investigate Mortimer's Living Room. (Prerequisite: Eiji Itagaki interrogated; Clues: Locked Box, Mysterious Photo) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Cigars) * Analyze Box of Cigars. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer practices Tai Chi) * Ask Alastair Mortimer about his security. (Prerequisite: Box of Cigars analyzed; Profile updated: Alastair drinks mocha, has an addiction, and practices Tai Chi) * Examine Mysterious Photo. (New Suspect: Nathan Foster) * Interrogate Nathan Foster about his connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Nathan identified on Photo) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Examine Anonymous Box. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Katana) * Analyze Katana. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Katana; Attribute: The Killer is under 30) * Investigate Poolside Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Hand Fan, Oil Drum) * Examine Hand Fan. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (Result: Eiji Itagaki's Saliva) * Ask Eiji Itagaki why he was at the victim's house. (Prerequisite: Eiji's Saliva identified under microscope; Eiji drinks mocha and practices Tai Chi) * Examine Oil Drum. (Result: Doll) * Analyze Doll. (09:00:00) * Question Nathan Foster about the doll. (Prerequisite: Doll analyzed; Profile updated: Nathan has an addiction) * Confront Julie Snow about her plan to attack the victim. (Prerequisite: Nathan Foster interrogated; Julie drinks mocha, has an addiction, and practices Tai Chi) * Investigate Water's Edge. (All three suspects must be interrogated first; Clue: Lighter) * Examine Lighter. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a tattoo) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to A False Start (4/6). (No stars) A False Start (4/6) * See what District Attorney Prescott wants. (Available after unlocking A False Start) * Investigate Water's Edge. (Prerequisite: Derek Prescott interrogated; Clue: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Symbol) * Analyze Symbol. (09:00:00) * Report to Chief Harper about your discoveries. (Prerequisite: Symbol analyzed; Reward: CGPD Badge) * Ask Augie why he's stalking Nathan Foster. (Available after unlocking A False Start) * Investigate Rooftop Pool. (Prerequisite: Augie interrogated; Clue: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Smartphone) * Analyze Smartphone. (12:00:00) * Question Nathan Foster about his ties to Officer Timothy Everett. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Reward: 50 XP) * Check to see if Alastair Mortimer is alright. (All tasks before must be done first) * Investigate Mortimer's House. (Prerequisite: Alastair Mortimer interrogated; Clue: Pile of Papers) * Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Threat to Police) * Analyze Threat to Police. (12:00:00) * Arrest Julie Snow for being a member of Inferna Angeli. (Prerequisite: Threat to Police analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Reviews Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Coral Grove Category:Steamboat Harbor